Blog de usuário:Bafex Skywalker/De uma galáxia muito distante - 07/05/10
Aproveitando que minha ancestral Jaina Solo teve seu artigo destacado esta semana pelos terráquios brasileiros, deixo abaixo, em básico (inglês), sua biografia. Quem precisar de outra, deixe comentário... Solo, Jaina Han Solo and Leia Organa Solo's first child, Jaina was born on Coruscant some five years after the Battle of Endor. She was five minutes older than her twin brother, Jacen, and was equally strong with the Force. She had certain mechanical abilities, much like her father, but not as strong as her brother, Anakin. When she and Jacen attended Luke Skywalker's Jedi Academy on Yavin 4, at the age of 14, she collected all sorts of old technology from the original Alliance base, using some of it to create cages for Jacen's exotic collection of creatures. Others she kept to see if she can repair them. Jaina created a lightsaber of violet light while studying at Yavin 4. She later trained directly with Mara Jade, after Mara's marriage to Luke, when Luke began moving the new Jedi Knights back to the pre-Empire style of teaching. A real student of the Force, Jaina found it hard to be around her mother when she tried to use the Force. Jaina felt that Leia used her skills with the Force as a kind of toy, nothing really serious and often clumsy in operation. During the Yuuzhan Vong invasion of the galaxy, Jaina put her skills with the Force to work as a member of Rogue Squadron, flying an X-Wing into battle against the aliens. She survived a number of engagements, but was forced to eject from her fighter during the defense of Kalarba. She was caught in the explosion of the Champion, and suffered blinding damage to her eyes which left her with fuzzy vision for several weeks. She was shipped off to Duro, to make room for more desparate injuries, and helped her father in the evacuation of Settlement Thirty-two. Over time, her eyesight returned, and Jaina longed to get back into the cockpit. However, her status as a Jedi Knight forced Gavin Darklighter to place her on extended leave, in order to appease the politicians of the Senate. Jaina agreed to be part of the Jedi strike team which was dispatched to Myrkr to eliminate the voxyn queen, along with both of her brothers. She was unprepared for the losses the Jedi took just to infiltrate the Baanu Rass, and was overcome when Anakin was killed aboard the worldship. She openly blamed Jacen for Anakin's death, claiming that Jacen left him to die. In her anger over the loss of Anakin and her blame of Jacen, Jaina briefly turned to the Dark Side of the Force. She conjured up an intense storm of Force lightning when a Yuuzhan Vong nearly killed her, utterly destroying the alien attacker without remorse. After finally destroying the voxyn queen, the Jedi were forced to flee the worldship in order to return to Eclipse. Jacen, however, had been captured by the double-crossing Vergere, and Jaina was forced to leave him with the Yuuzhan Vong in order to save the rest of the team. She vowed to rescue her brother, despite her earlier animosity toward him. The Jedi stole the frigate Ksstarr, which Jaina later renamed the Trickster, and headed to Hapes. There, they hoped to learn as much as they could about the frigate and Yuuzhan Vong technology. However, Jaina became caught up in the political intrigue of Hapan life, and the former Queen Mother Ta'a Chume chose Jaina to server as her protégé. Jaina didn't fully realize her position, but used it to gain access to Sinsor Khal and the scientists on Gallinore, who created lab-grown version of Yuuzhan Vong yorik coral. As Jaina sank deeper into the plans of Ta'a Chume, her friends worried that she was slipping further toward the Dark Side of the Force, especially after she agreed to train under Kyp Durron. After the fall of Coruscant, Jaina was groomed by the Inner Circle on Borleias to become the incarnate version of Yun-Harla, in an effort to trick the Yuuzhan Vong. It was during this time that she also admitted her feelings for Jagged Fel. Jaina was also promoted to the rank of Major in the New Republic military for her work at Hapes and Borleias, then to Lieutenant Colonel following the Battle of Ebaq. She was given command of a full battle group during the defense of Esfandia when, as the ranking Jedi Knight, she was requested by Captain Todra Mayn to coordinate the combined forces of the Galactic Alliance and the Imperial Remnant. After the near defeat at Bilbringi, as part of Operation Trinity, Jaina was recalled to Mon Calamari. As the Galactic Alliance planned its final move in the ongoing war - a strike at Coruscant itself - Jaina was reunited with her parents. Together, they were dispatched to Coruscant ahead of the main fleet, when the living planet Zonama Sekot suddenly reappeared in orbit between Coruscant and Muscave. The Solo family was briefly reunited on Zonama Sekot before returning to the war. Jaina and her brother accompanied their uncle Luke to the surface of Coruscant, in an effort to gain access to the Citadel and bring Supreme Overlord Shimrra to justice. Jacen was able to reach the mind of the World Brain which was controlling the planet, and was able to calm it down and put a stop to the destruction it was causing on the surface. Upon entering Shimrra's throneroom, they were beset by a group of fifteen Slayers, and only Jacen's link to the World Brain allowed them any measure of success. Following the will of the Force, Jaina left the main battle and set out to capture Onimi, who had fled the chamber. She failed to consider the Shamed One's ingenuity, and Onimi was able to subdue Jaina with ease when he used his fang to inject her with a mild toxin. He then dragged her into the command chamber of the Citadel's escape craft and set out to flee Coruscant. Jacen, however, pursued them through the Citadel and into the escape craft, confronting Onimi with the pure power of the Force. Jaina tried to lend her brother some help, but Jacen fought on his own, allowing Jaina to concentrate on healing herself. After the deaths of Onimi and Shimrra, the rest of the Yuuzhan Vong force at Coruscant surrendered to the Galactic Alliance, bringing the war to an end. Despite Jag's admission of his love for her, Jaina decided that it was not yet time for her to settle down. She told Jag that she had to ensure that the galaxy would be a better place for future generations, especially her own children. Jaina and Jag shared one final, passionate kiss before going their separate ways. Five years later, when UnuThul sent out his call for help, Jaina was among seven young Jedi who dropped whatever mission they were currently on and traveled to the Unknown Regions to answer the call. She joined the Colony and led much of the effort to defend the various hives from the Chiss, and was dismayed when UnuThul demanded that the Jedi leave the Colony before they were injured in the coming battle with the Chiss. Because of his joining with the Unu hive, Jaina found herself suddenly sharing emotions with Zekk, and the pair realized that there was a deep level of attraction between them. Although nothing came of their pairing following the Dance of Union, they discovered that their relationship had been moved to a much deeper level than ever before. They remained connected in ways that were both exciting and frightening, but neither Jaina nor Zekk tried to break it off. With the resolution of the Qoribu Crisis, Jaina and Zekk worked together on many missions to protect the Galactic Alliance, but Jaina found herself in a bad position after Jacen had a vision in which the galaxy was in flame because of the growth of the Gorog hive. She had convinced him to accompany her Jedi on a secret mission to attack Supply Depot Thrago, in an effort to make the Chiss think that the attack had come from the Gorog. Jaina and Zekk simply wanted to eliminate the Gorog without harming the rest of the Colony. Jacen, however, believed that the entire Colony had to be eliminated in order to avoid any future trouble. The knowledge of Jacen's plans hit Jaina like a blaster bolt, and although they completed the mission at Thrago, she vowed never to work him again. It was during this time that Jaina also realized that her bond with Zekk had become something too powerful to resist. They became mind-mates, forever linked to each other through the Force and through the hive minds of Joiners. Their bond was deep enough that they were able to resist Master Skywalker's Force call to return to Ossus, when Luke was forced to accept the role of Grand Master of the Jedi. They remained on Tenupe, where they aided the various Killik hives in their struggle against the Chiss. While Zekk took control of the air support forces, Jaina helped direct the ground assault against various Chiss bulwarks. In the wake of the Battle of Tenupe, Jaina was among the many Joiners who had to deal with separation from their hive, although the specialized headgear created by Cilghal helped to ease her transition. She retained her deep-seated link to Zekk, although both had to explain to friends and family that they were just friends. Seven years later, Jaina was forced to confront the fact that her twin brother was falling to the Dark Side of the Force when she was forced accept his leadership of Rogue Squadron, during the blockade of the Corellian System. She had worked hard to earn her rank, and suddenly Jacen had insinuated himself as a Colonel in the military. Then, when she refused an order to fire on a retreating civilian starship, Jacen remvoed her from active duty, pending a court-martial for disobeying his orders. She put her feelings aside during the blockade, but barely contained her frustration when off-duty. When she was finally relieved of her duties as a fighter pilot by the Galactic Alliance military, Jaina returned to the new Jedi Order and took on the role of a reconnaissance fighter pilot, working with Zekk to infiltrate the Kiris Asteroid Cluster and gather intelligence data on the Corellian shipyards there. Upon returning to Coruscant, Jaina found herself assigned by Grand Master Skywalker to the task force that was hunting down Alema Rar. Jaina initially balked at the assignment, after learning that the task force leader was none other than Jagged Fel. She agreed to join the team, however, since she would be working with Zekk. The group dynamic was often strained, as both men tried to gain favor with Jaina. Their mission took them to Ossus, where they were caught up in Major Serpa's kidnapping of the Jedi students there. Jaina and Jag were apprehended inside the facility, while Zekk remained hidden outside in his ship. They were able to finally confront Serpa, keeping him busy while Zekk infiltrated the facility and attacked Serpa from behind. With Serpa dispatched, they lent what aid they could to Kam and Tionne Solusar. Jaina then rushed to Kashyyyk to bring word of the attack on Ossus to Master Skywalker. There, Jaina took up the controls of a starfighter again, filling Tahiri Veila's place in the Night Blades Squadron during the defense of Kashyyyk from her brother's savage assault. She served as Master Skywalker's wingman, but was devastated when laser fire meant for her brother struck Luke's fighter and destroyed it. She felt the wave of anguish in the Force that could only mean Luke's death, and was unaware that Luke had staged the entire episode in order to infiltrate the Anakin Solo and confront Jacen. When Luke was unable to defeat Jacen, Jaina became more and more convinced that her role as the Sword of the Jedi was to defeat her brother and restore peace to the galaxy. This belief consumed her life, and she trained as hard as she could to prepare herself for the coming fight. Jaina, Zekk, and Jag accompanied Han and Leia Solo on a mission to infiltrate the Anakin Solo and recover navigational data and other information about Jacen's movements. Jaina and Zekk hid their presence in the Force by carrying an ysalamiri with them when the arrived aboard the Love Commander. Although the mission failed to eliminate Jacen's threat, it allowed the Jedi to know that they could get close enough to Jacen to eventually take him down. Upon returning from the mission, Jaina, Jagged, and Zekk picked up their pursuit of Alema Rar, this time with the help of Han and Leia Solo. The group tracked Alema Rar to her asteroid base in the MZX32905 System. Their plan was for Jaina, Zekk, and Jag to split up and divide Alema Rar's attention, hoping that the Twi'lek would expend energy trying to maintain several Force phantoms at one time. While Zekk and Jagged were beset by phantoms, Jaina found herself confronting the real Alema Rar, and offered her a chance to surrender. Alema refused, then set off to locate Jag. Jag then ordered Jaina and Zekk to escape the asteriod, while he set in motion a plan to draw Alema Rar into an explosive-laden trap. Before the asteroid was destroyed, Jaina and Zekk managed to return to the Millennium Falcon, but there was no word from Jag as the asteroid shook itself apart. A short time later, though, he managed to reach the Millennium Falcon to report on Alema Rar's death. They traveled to the Forest Moon of Endor, where the Jedi had established a temporary base, and provided Jagged and Zekk with medical treatment. On the moon, Jaina finally realized that she truly loved Jag as a friend, a realization that allowed them to both to achieve a deeper relationship. While Jagged took command of a mission to rescue Tenel Ka's daughter, Allana, Jaina agreed to serve as Rakehell Nine on a mission to disable Centerpoint Station. Although Centerpoint was eliminated as a threat, Jacen continued to gain power, bringing Jaina to the realization that she was going to have to do something to stop her brother. She took a huge risk and traveled to Mandalore, where she hoped that Boba Fett would agree to train her as a bounty hunter. Jaina believed that the only way for her to defeat Jacen was to come at him with skills he himself did not possess, and she believed that Fett could teach them to her. Fett eventually agreed to train her, but allowed Goran Beviin and other soldiers to add to his teaching, giving Jaina a more rounded view of what it meant to be a Mandalorian. Jaina's first taste of Mandalorian combat came not on the gorund, but in space, when she joined Mirta Gev and the crew of the Tra'kad during a mission to defend the Imperial forces that were helping the Galactic Alliance capture the planet Fondor. During the mission, Jaina was given a chance to fly one of the new Bes'uliik-class starfighters that were being produced by the Mandalorians. Jaina was with the first wave of Mandalorians who boarded the Bloodfin, since she felt the presence of Tahiri Veila aboard the ship. Unfortunately, Tahiri managed to escape with Jacen Solo's help, and Jaina was forced to return to Mandalore knowing that her brother was till at large. Upon returning to Mandalore, Jaina reveled with her newfound friends at the wedding of Mirta Gev and Ghes Orade, using her skills with the Force to crack open bottles of net'ra gal for her fellow soldiers. Jaina was surprised when Mirta later tried to defend Jacen's actions, explaining that his actions might have simply been brought on by the tragedies and events in his life. With this out in the open, both women agreed to never fight on opposing armies, or avoid each other if they had to. She also spent some time with Gotab, who was actually the former Jedi Knight, Bardan Jusik. After discussing his reasons for leaving the Jedi order, they talked about what the new Jedi needed to do to eliminate Jacen Solo. Jaina came to realize that the only way should would be able to kill Jacen was if she did it out of love. If she acted out of a sense of justice or righteousness, Jaina felt that she would never actually defeat her brother. Gotab went on to say that she needed to eliminate herself from the equation, and simply remove a power-hungry monster from the galaxy. In the coming weeks, Jaina was part of a Mandalorian mission to the Nickel One asteroid, to establish a Mandalorian presence to protect the Verpine munitions factories there. It was in the wake of an Imperial Remnant attack on the asteroid that Jaina finally parted ways with Boba Fett, and set off to finally confront her twin brother. Before she began her hunt, however, she traveled to the new Jedi base on Shedu Maad to discuss the galactic situation and hopefully gain the support of the Jedi Council for her mission. She believed that she had a chance when Grand Master Luke Skywalker refused to hunt down Jacen himself, stating that he had already passed too close to the Dark Side of the Force in killing Lumiya. She explained that her connection to Jacen, her training with the Mandalorians, and the belief that what was left of Jacen Solo might balk at killing her, gave her the advantages she needed to bring Darth Caedus down. It was her final acknowledgement that she couldn't go off on her own without the sanctioning of the Jedi Masters that tipped the scales in her favor, although Jaina was both relieved and frightened when her parents agreed to accompany her on the mission. The initial stage of the mission involved a trip to Coruscant, where they hoped to sneak in and gather any intelligence from Lon Shevu. However, Ben Skywalker and Shevu were both captured by Tahiri Veila, forcing Jaina and her parents to return to Shedu Maad with bad news. They were surprised when Luke seemed to have already foreseen Ben's capture, and Jaina was more than a bit upset that he hadn't warned them about it. Luke then revealed that he needed their reactions to be pure, because he had been using the Force to alter Caedus' own visions of the future. Jaina then accepted the primary role in a mission to capture Caedus on the Nickel One asteroid. She learned how to hide herself from the Force, so that her brother would be unaware of her presence until the last moment. Like the Coruscant mission, she was accompanied by her parents, as well as Saba Sebatyne and Master Skywalker himself. Once on the asteroid's surface, Jaina was reunited with Mirta Gev and a Mandalorian named Vatok, who were part of a force that had been assembled by Boba Fett to try and free the Verpine who had been enslaved by the Imperial Remnant. Using the technique Jacen had taught Ben Skywalker for hiding in the Force, Jaina infiltrated the asteroid's main complex and confronted her brother in the Strategic Planning Forum. Caedus was unaware that he was actually fighting his sister; since Master Skywalker was using the Force to alter his perception of his enemy, Caedus believed that he was actually fighting Master Skywalker again. This, coupled with Jaina's new fighting skills, gave her an edge of unpredictability that helped her gain the early advantage. Caedus managed to get in several good hits, forcing Jaina to the ground, then dropped Vatok's dead body on top of her. He then tried to explode a fragmentation grenade on her, but Jaina managed to draw upon the Force and send it back at him. She used the brief interruption to throw off Vatok's body, but took up his beskad and attacked her brother again. With one savage blow, she cleaved off her brother's arm, but was so surprised at this turn that she was flung against the far wall by Caedus' Force lightning. In that instant, Jaina's pain forced her to drop her Force control, and Caedus realized that he had been fighting his sister all along. It was then that Master Skywalker projected the illusion that he was in the chamber with them, forcing Caedus to break of his attack. In this moment, a Verpine reached Jaina's position and guided her to a rendezvous with her parents. Upon reaching the patrol ship Lucky Dragon, Jaina was treated for several broken ribs, a concussion, numerous cuts and bruises from shrapnel and other injuries, and a nasty cut across her brow. She spent many days in a Jedi healing trance, only to awake and find that many of the bruises and burns still had not healed. She believed that the Force was trying to tell her that there was still some part of the old Jacen still inside Darth Caedus. However, when she learned that the strange bruises on her neck were actually a blood trail left behind by Caedus, Jaina realized that Caedus had not let her live because of their relationship. Instead, he let her live so that she would lead him to the Jedi base on Shedu Maad. In the days that followed, Master Skywalker put plans in motion to bring Caedus down and put an end to the war. Jaina's role was the same as before, to infiltrate the Anakin Solo and bring Caedus to justice. However, the mission to rescue Prince Isolder was forced to retreat, and Jaina's mission suddenly doubled. When she reached the infirmary aboard the Star Destroyer, she also learned that her brother was holding Mirta Gev captive. She located Mirta's cell, only to find that her friend had been badly injured and tortured. Mirta gave Jaina the knowledge that Darth Caedus still underestimated her skills, and asked Jaina for a blaster with which to defend herself. Jaina agreed, and uncertain whether Mirta used the weapon to defend or kill herself. However, the fact that Caedus had tortured Mirta and then turned her blood over to the Imperials for use in creating a nanokiller only hardened her resolve finally defeat her brother. If she needed another reason to bring Caedus down, she found it when she learned that he had also murdered Prince Isolder, and managed to finally confront him when he tried to dispose of the body. She appeared before him and drove her lightsaber into his stomach, and was surprised to find that the injury did little to slow him down. After a brief fight, Caedus deactivated his lightsaber and begged Jaina to stand down and allow him to save Tenel Ka and Allana. When she refused Caedus used the Force in an attempt to fling her into the Biodisposal Pit, and Jaina only barely managed to avoid being burned alive. She managed to gain the upper hand when she severed the tendon in his leg, and drove her lightsaber into his chest, just as he screamed out to Tenel Ka in the Force. In the wake of the fighting, Jaina found that she could do little more than hold her brother's dead body, and refused to let Jagged Fel take it away. Jagged had boarded the Anakin Solo with Jaina's parents and a group of Jedi who were neutralizing any resistance. Jaina begged Jag to locate Zekk and Mirta Gev, then was treated for her injuries when her parents arrived. In the wake of the so-called Second Galactic Civil War, Jaina found herself drawn more and more to Jagged, despite the fact that he was named the Imperial Head of State. His regular travels to meet with representatives of the Galactic Alliance allowed Jagged to meet with Jaina quite often, and their love for each deepened with every tryst they shared. During the Unification Summit, Jaina was named to serve as the official liaison between the Jedi Order and the Imperial Remnant. This appointment came shortly after Jagged suggested that he would welcome a branch of the Jedi Order within the Imperial Remnant, and idea that Jaina was not sure would gain much acceptance within the Order. In the months that led up to exile of Luke Skywalker, Jaina and Tekli began forming the Darkmeld unit as a group of independent freedom fighters who could operate without government approval, in matters where safety and security might be compromised by the government. Darkmeld was forced into action when Valin Horn was imprisoned on Coruscant, and Seff Hellin tried to free him. Jaina called in all the Darkmeld members, and they were able to capture Hellin and return him to the Jedi Temple, in the hope that Jedi Master Cilghal might be able to observe Hellin and determine what was happening to himself and Valin Horn. Bem, é só isso...vou voltar a limpar a cantina porque hoje a noite tenho uma partida de Parzak a jogar, e , para variar, quero , no mínimo, vencer. Usuário:Bafex Skywalker Direto de Nar Shaddaa Categoria:Entradas em blogues